So Troublesome
by Punk-Out
Summary: The prospect was daunting, terrifying, and dizzying, but it was something that had to be done; for better or for worse. ShikaNaru KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

_**So Troublesome  
**_**Pairings:** ShikaNaru  
**Warnings:** Swearing, slash, shounen ai, groping, and minor angst.  
**Genre:** Romance/Family  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, it wouldn't be suitable for eyes under the age of 18/21/the-legal-age-in-whatever-country. So obviously I don't. :3  
**Summary:** Who knew that telling your respective parent figures would be so difficult?  
**A/N:** Well, someone said that if I did a multi-chapter ShikaNaru story they'd be happy. So here's what'll hopefully be a two part story about 'Meeting the parents.' Poor boys. Pity them. Enjoy~! KakaIru in the next chapter!  
**I  
**Shikamaru stared at the door that seemed to loom before them, dread and sickly anticipation beginning to build up in his system. Brown eyes slid over to his equally nervous lover, watching the sharp eye teeth worry his bottom lip. Naruto felt the stare and turned his head to grin widely at the taller, lips twitching. The brunet sighed and slung an arm around his boyfriends waist (it was less effort than the shoulders), pulling him closer, and finally flicked the door open.

"Oi, mom, I'm home," he called out, voice flat and tired. He pulled Naruto in, feeling slight resistance in his muscles that told Shikamaru just how hesitant he was to experience the expected disapproval of his lovers parents. Before he could say or do anything to reassure the younger teen his mother called out from the kitchen.

"Good! That means you can get in here and set the table." Shikamaru groaned and slumped against his softly snickering blond, muttering about overbearing and slave driving women. He took that time to tilt his head and whisper into Naruto's ear.

"Don't worry, they'll love you," he muttered, pressing a lazy kiss to the tanned skin. "Just let them adjust for the first bit."

"I will Shika," Naruto whispered back, bringing his hands up to straighten Shikamaru's head so he could properly kiss the genius. "I trust you. You know I do."

"Good."

"Shikamaru! Shikaku! Get in here!" Yoshino's yell made her son wince and glare in the direction of the kitchen and her husband grumble audibly from upstairs. Naruto bit his lip in a failed attempt to restrain the grin growing across his lips and shooed the other out into the hall.

"I'll wait here, and you can come and get me in a bit?" he murmured tentatively, chewing his bottom lip again. "Or I could come and help...?"

Shikamaru shook his head negative, prompting the other to sit and pressing another kiss to the down turned mouth. "Don't worry about it. It's troublesome but your nerves are already frayed and if you have a screaming woman on your case it'll just get worse. Stay here and I'll fetch you when it's time."

Leaving Naruto sitting where he was Shikamaru slouched as he slowly walked towards the seething woman who would surely be the end of him and his father both. Meeting Shikaku at the foot of the stairs they both shook their heads and smoothed a hand over the tops of their skulls. They both shuffled in, heads down and hands shoved deep into their pockets so they wouldn't have to look at the annoyed woman standing with her arms crossed irately over her chest.

"It's about time you two," Yoshino snapped, shaking her head with an unhappy frown. "What in the hell took you so long?"

"There was a rat in the sock drawer and I was trying to see if I could spot a cat on the street so it could take care of the problem for me," Shikaku grumbled, eyes darting around. Shikamaru briefly pondered whether or not his father had spent any measure of time with Kakashi-san in the last few days, because that was the lamest excuse he had ever heard from the mans mouth. His mother didn't look very amused either, if her tapping foot and blank stare were any indication.

"Shikaku," Yoshino growled, her face still a blank mask, "shut up." Her head quirked to the side and her stare landed on her disinterested son whose gaze was directed somewhere to the right. "And where were you?"

Shikamaru sighed and ignored the question, opting instead to pull out stack of plates and began to set the table. He went about his business until his mother let out an aggravated 'ahem.' "I was dealing with something."

"Mhm, and that something happens to have something to do with the reason you're setting out a fourth plate?" Yoshino asked sceptically, eyeballing the unexpected addition critically. Shikamaru shrugged, retrieving the chopsticks and laying them out and then grabbing the plates of food already laid out on the counter.

"I'll be right back," he grumbled, paying no mind to his mothers doubting eyes following him. He trekked back out to the foyer, holding out his hand to the fidgeting blond still perched in his place. Naruto grinned anxiously and he grasped the pale hand, standing and padding into the hall just behind the Chuunin.

"Shika, are you positive this is a good idea?" Naruto asked softly, leaning up against the vest covered shoulder. The brunet sighed and paused just outside the kitchen door, pulling the insecure boy into a tight hug and resting his chin on top of the fluffy yellow spikes.

"Naruto, I'm _absolutely_, one hundred per cent cocksure that they'll come to love you, if they don't like off the get go," Shikamaru stated, pulling back just enough to engage his lover in a long kiss, brushing his tongue along the seam of dark lips and eventually sliding it inside to explore familiar territory. They remained attached for a minute before finally drawing away from each other and bracing themselves for the trial that was to be dinner with the parents.  
**II  
**Naruto's fingers drummed a fast paced rhythm across the table top, trying desperately to meet Yoshino or Shikaku's eyes but unable to retain the connection. He worried his lip again, wearing off the skin until it was painfully red and due to begin bleeding anytime. Beside him, Shikamaru lazily cupped his cheek in one hand to support his head and rested the other reassuringly on the blond's knee. He rubbed slow circles on the black clad appendage until Naruto's rough and calloused hand rested atop his and squeezed tightly.

Nara Yoshino had her hands steepled in front of her face, hiding her mouth and most of her nose from view. Her husband sighed and muttered to himself, obviously seeing no problems with what was going on. Naruto nearly wilted under the intense stare, using his chopsticks to push around the last scraps of food around his plate. Finally the only female in the room spoke up.

"So," she began softly, a steely undertone to the deceptively quiet voice, "what, exactly, are your intentions for my son?"

Naruto squeaked, his head snapping up as Shikamaru groaned and dropped his own, forehead thumping onto the table and ponytail drooping. "E-excuse me?"

"Your intentions for Shikamaru," Yoshino repeated, "what are they?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Naruto stuttered, blue eyes darting between his boyfriend and the older boys mother. "We're dating is all..."

"And how long do you intend to stay together?" she asked slowly. "Or is this a casual fling?"

"Mother-" Shikamaru attempted to interject. He was cut off by a sharp reprimand from his mother, followed by a razor sharp glare from her and a helpless shrug from his father. He grumbled and laid his head back down. "Troublesome."

"I- we wouldn't be here if it were a casual fling, would we?" Naruto phrased it as a question, unsure if that was the correct answer or not. "I mean, I want us to stay together as long as we can. If that means we stay together for the rest of our lives, or for only another year, then so be it I guess..."

Shikamaru tightened his grip on the tanned hand curled around his own, inconspicuously sliding closer to his lover. Yoshino's hard eyes stared at them still, unwavering.

"Shikaku, Shikamaru, you stay in here and do the dishes." She stood and motioned at the blond. "Naruto and I are retiring to the living area for a little one on one talk."

The two brunet's watched their significant others leave the room -one forced out by the other- and then turned to look blankly at each other before sighing and slowly moving to clear the table. Shikamaru piled every dish on top of the other on one hand, making sure none of them fell by pushing a small amount of chakra to stick them together while Shikaku slumped over the sink, filling it. Shikamaru watched his father with one eye, remembering the day the trick was taught to him, and the huge pile of antique dishware he broke that night. His mothers fury was the perfect motivation for the acceleration of his skills.

Both of them stood in silence as they began the tedious task of cleaning the kitchen. Minutes ticked by slowly and Shikamaru vaguely wondered how Naruto was handling his mother (or how his mother was handling his boyfriend). They finished in the same lazy quiet and then both took a seat at the table, slumping down into their chairs.

"So..." Shikaku glanced at his son and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"You don't care?" Shikamaru asked, stretching out his legs and thumping his feet onto the chair opposite him. "That he's a boy?"

Shikaku sighed and followed his sons example, resting his feet up on the table top. He ran a hand over the top of his head to smooth any errant strands of hair. "I'll admit it wasn't what you mother and I were expecting, but if it's what you want, it's what you want and there's nothing I can do about it."

Shikamaru hummed and stared longingly at the jug of water that rested on the counter, wondering if he should simply get up and bring it and two glasses over of if he should make a clone to do it for him. The clone sounded better. He flipped through the seals and with a puff of smoke another him set out to get the wanted items with a disapproving glare. Shikamaru shrugged an ignored his fathers snort.

"It's easier this way." As the clone poured the water with a sour expression, Shikaku had to agree.  
**III  
**Half an hour later (well, Shikamaru knew it was actually thirty-five minutes and thirteen seconds, but he'd never admit to counting the time) Naruto stumbled in, face impossibly pale for someone of his complexion. He latched onto Shikamaru and breathed deeply in the same way that he did when he felt nauseated and trying to keep in his miserable whimpers. Shikamaru sighed and rearranged the body until both of them were comfortable and leaned back in his chair with his arms around the blond.

Shikaku shook his head and shot the boy an understanding look regardless that it went unseen.

"Been through something like that before?" Shikamaru murmured, stroking the flyaway hair. Shikaku shrugged and refilled his glass, chugging it back in one go.

"Mm, when I first started dating your mother," he grumbled, tilting his glass this way and that. "Her father was a monster; threatened to castrate me more than once."

Naruto's deep breathing falter at the last half of the sentence and a hiccuping whimper left him. Shikamaru's eyes immediately moved down to stared at the shaking shoulders. Worried, he pulled the boys torso up and leaned his head to whisper into his ear. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

As Naruto shook his head, Shikaku's eyebrows dipped down and he stood, casually stretching. "Well, I think I'll go take a walk. Maybe your mother will join me."

Not missing the blond's flinch Shikamaru waved his father off and waited until the room was empty to speak again. "Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto sniffed quietly. He wasn't quite crying then, but there had to be enough tears gathered in his eyes to make his nose begin to run. A minute ticked by as Shikamaru waited patiently and Naruto tried to work up the courage to speak. Finally, the blond took a deep breath and raised his head, lips upturned into a fake smile.

"Sorry for that Shika, but I don't really think your mom like me too much."

"And what makes you say that?" Shikamaru inquired slowly, trying to puzzle out what his mother did to make it seem as though she didn't like the blond (other than be herself, of course).

"She..." Naruto hesitated, pulling further away and biting his bottom lip. "She had that...look in her eyes, the same one that the villagers still get when they see me."

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide for a second before he reigned in control of his expression and gently deposited his boyfriend into the chair he was resting his feet on. "Naruto, I want

you to stay here. I'll be back in a minute or two."

Naruto gaped at him as he turned and walked out of the room. "Wait! Shika, don't-!"

He sighed as the brunet, stubborn about something for what was probably the first time in his life, walked away, and thumped his head back against the top of the chair.

"Fuck."  
**IV  
**He saw his parents walking arm in arm, the cool night air a pleasant reprieve after the hot summers day. A rumble built up in the back of his throat as he stalked towards the couple on silent feet, hands balled into fists and chakra beginning to signal his anger and malcontent.

"I have to talk to you," he growled, lazy expression wiped clear off his face as he dragged his mother away from her husband and around a corner.

Shikaku sighed and sat down to enjoy the illuminated clouds floated across and around the full moon.

"What did you say to him?" Shikamaru demanded, cutting off his mothers violent protests. Yoshino stared at him, dumbstruck and befuddled at her sons sudden energy. Then her lips pulled into a narrow line and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I simply said that if he hurt you he would regret ever entering into a relationship with you."

Shikamaru tried desperately to read his mothers impudent, juvenile expression, giving a loud scoff when he couldn't quite sort out if she was lying or not. "There must have been something else. You practically traumatized him over something you said, and I doubt if that was it."

He saw her lips twitch and then purse tighter together. Her eyes flashed about and then fluttered. A guilty look flashed across her face and that was when Shikamaru knew he had her cornered. "Please mother. He means a lot to me, and I never wish to see him hurt."

"I'm sorry Shikamaru," Yoshino said softly, sighing. "I didn't mean to hurt him, but it's going to be difficult to get used to who he is."

"What, the container for the Kyuubi?" Shikamaru demanded, hands returning to their painfully tight fists. "He may have that bastard fox inside him, may even use its chakra, but that's not who he is!"

"I know that!" Yoshino spat back, glaring. "But I have my reasons to be wary just as everyone else in this place does."

"Fine, but until you get over your issues, we won't be returning here."

That said, he stormed back around the corner, past his father, and into the house. Naruto's head snapped forward as he entered the kitchen and was beginning to speak when Shikamaru grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Yoshino watched them leave with furious, tear-filled eyes and a death grip around her husbands arm.

"Shika, what the hell happened?" Naruto asked desperately, trying to twist his head to look back at his boyfriends parents left standing on the porch. It was only once they were out of sight of the Nara residence that the brunet stopped and pulled the blond into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered, dropping his forehead onto Naruto's shoulder. "If she wants to be a bitchy old hag, then we'll stay away from her until she gets her head out of her ass."

Naruto jerked away, wide blue eyes staring. "Shika, you can't break away from them! They're your family!"

"And you are too," Shikamaru answered immediately, keeping his hands closed around Naruto's wrists. "And if she can't accept you, then she doesn't deserve to know you."

When Naruto's lips began to tremble and he was nearing the point of hyperventilation, Shikamaru added, "Besides, then I get to keep you to myself for a while longer."

Naruto snorted, pushed him, then pulled him back into a hug. "You're so insufferable."

"Maa, it's a specialty of mine." Naruto laughed, leaning up to kiss the brunet.

"Now you sound like Kakashi-sensei," he muttered against the taller boys lips, grinning. Shikamaru hummed and pretended to think.

"Lazy, perverted, and notorious?" There was a pause and Naruto waited patiently. "Yeah, I think I could do that."

Naruto snorted and playfully hit the other, then pulled him into another kiss, this one longer and involving a lot more tongue. When they finally released each other (after about five minutes), Naruto's nose scrunched up thoughtfully. "You know, kissing is actually really gross when you think about it."

Shikamaru stared at him with a blank face, blinking slowly. "We kiss, and that's what you're thinking about?"

"Well, no," Naruto mumbled with a sheepish grin, "but Iruka-sensei got in a fight with Kakashi-sensei yesterday and was lecturing him on how disgusting it was to have someones tongue shoved down your throat every other minute."

"Really now."

"Yup!" Naruto grinned and slid his hands down from Shikamaru's shoulders to his waist, trapping the bigger boys arms between his own. "Of course, it really only occurred to me when you started to pull away. I was distracted by you for the rest of it. You have a really clever tongue you know."

"And you're used to getting out of trouble," Shikamaru muttered, slipping his own hand off the black clad waist to lightly pinch one rear cheek. Naruto snickered and squirmed forward to rub his body against the brunet's, groaning quietly against the pale neck as Shikamaru's free hand joined his occupied one in its massage.

"We should get home," Naruto mumbled, arousal beginning to heat his body. "After all, it's your turn to meet the parents tomorrow and you've got one tough cookie to impress."

"Well," Shikamaru grumbled, bringing his hands up to form the hand seals, "at least I know what to expect."

Naruto's laughter echoed for a few seconds after they disappeared.  
**V  
****Well, there's the first chapter. Next is Kakashi and Iruka! I wonder how poor Iruka is going to react to his adopted sons change in relationship status. And if Kakashi going to give them pointers? Hmm, I don't know yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So Troublesome  
**_**Pairings:** ShikaNaru, KakaIru  
**Warnings:** Swearing, slash, shounen ai, intimate situations...  
**Genre:** Romance/Family  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Who knew that telling your respective parent figures would be so difficult?  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, then Naruto probably wouldn't be in English, nor would it be at all all right for children to partake in the watching of it. Can we say rating way over R?  
**A/N:** Well, the beginning was... mildly unexpected... Naughty Shika! Naughty! So was the end. God damn those two like sex. P: And I can't remember if there's actually swearing in it... Huh.  
**I**

The next day passed in tense anticipation for Shikamaru as he waited for the allotted time to roll closer. When it finally did he found himself being forced out of his uniform by his lover and into a more casual outfit that consisted of a tan turtleneck and black slacks while Naruto changed into a worn blue T-shirt trimmed with pale orange and brown pants. Both of them kept their sandals, since neither owned another pair of shoes.

"Come on Shikamaru," Naruto called impatiently, fetching his frog pouch and running out of the bedroom. "Let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"Oi, I'm waitin' on you," Shikamaru called back, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning against the wall as Naruto scurried about. "Besides, you shouldn't be able to run around like that without wincing."

Naruto peaked around a corner with a foxy grin and a wink, poking his tongue out. "I heal fast, even if it _is_ only stretched muscles."

"Brat," Shikamaru grumbled, unable to help the slightly petulant feeling nor the pout that was forming in reply.

"Yeah," Naruto purred, stalking forward to his lover and running his hands over the brunet's chest. "But as of last night, I'm _your_ brat, right?"

Shikamaru swallowed, flashes of how they spent the night before passing through his mind. The taste of sweat, skin, heat, and saliva teased his tongue, stirring a jolt of arousal. Naruto's fingers traveled down, moving down to cup the steadily growing erection. Shikamaru hummed and rocked his hips into the teasing hand, not noticing the other unbuttoning his pants.

"So, are we gonna go, or are we gonna take a bit longer and take care of this problem that seems to be plaguing you?"

"I think we should take care of it, and then leave," Shikamaru drawled, removing his hands from his pockets and moving them to grab the blond's flank through his pants, gently squeezing the flesh filling his hands. "It would be rude to arrive with such a dilemma, wouldn't it?"

Naruto pushed his nose against Shikamaru's neck and laughed quietly. "Yeah, I don't think Iruka-sensei would be too impressed with you then."

"Mm, can't have that." Shikamaru groaned, his pants pushed down his hips and his underwear getting dragged down with them. His eyes drifted close as he enjoyed the heat of his lover against him, continuing his kneading. Hazy brown eyes fluttered open as the heat moved down his body, coming to rest against his hip. Warm breath washed over his exposed flesh, raising goose bumps over his thighs. "Naruto? You don't have to do that-"

Naruto's eyes flicked up, bright in the pale sunlight filtering into the area. His lips curled into a smile and his tongue slid slowly out of his mouth, lapping at the flushed head. The muscles in Shikamaru's thighs and hips tensed as he fought the urge to thrust against the smirking mouth.

"You should know better than to tease, you brat," he growled, combing his fingers through the thick blond hair and nudging the lips forward. Naruto laughed again and traced the thick vein on the underside of his cock, the tip playing around the head. His rolled his hips in a circular motion, rubbing the shaft of his penis against a tanned, scarred cheek.

"But it's adorable watching you steadily get redder and redder," Naruto quipped, swallowing the head and suckling at it, taking the rest of it in little by little, using the wet heat of his mouth to push Shikamaru as close to the edge as he would allow himself to be pushed. Shikamaru let out a loud groan and clenched his fingers around the strands, bucking his hips. Naruto moved his head with the movements and then grabbed them to stop his lover from choking him, sliding his mouth off.

"Cock tease," Shikamaru growled. Naruto poked out his tongue and yelped when he received a mouthful of dick. Blue eyes glared balefully up at him and he offered a cocky smirk, gyrating his hips and slowly working in the last couple of inches. Naruto shrugged and rolled his eyes, resting back on his haunches and allowing his lover to do as he pleased. Shikamaru hummed and began to thrust shallowly, watching the tanned face intently for signs of discontent. Seeing none he continued, gradually increasing his pace. Naruto suckled encouragingly, meeting the movements.

Warm hands cupped the heavy, swinging sac, massaging them, adding pressure and more pleasure. Precum began to seep out of the slit, rubbed off onto the back of Naruto's throat and the top of his tongue. Sucking harder, Naruto bobbed his head, wiggling his tongue around in his mouth to further stimulate. Shikamaru watched until the tight coiling in his loins abruptly released, balls tightening, and with a grunt he ejaculated.

Wide blue eyes blinked up at him, cum dripping down his chin as he slid his mouth off of the flaccid penis with a slurp. A soft hiccup escaped the blond and the dark face screwed up into intense contemplation.

"It tastes weird," Naruto complained, searching for a moment and finding a discarded white shirt from the night before to wipe his mouth off with. Shikamaru panted, head lolling back. He caught a glimpse of the clock and sighed, swiping the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead away on his shirt sleeve.

"Now we're extremely late instead of overdue," he grumbled, letting his head thump lightly against the wall. Naruto snickered, nuzzling the exposed thigh, tenderly tucking his lover back into his pants and clamping his teeth around the zipper and pulling it up.

"Aw come on, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will understand," Naruto teased, hoisting himself up and pecking his boyfriends lips.

"It's not Kakashi that I'm worried about." Naruto blinked at him, then slowly began to chortle helplessly, resting his face against Shikamaru's shoulder. The brunet halfheartedly attempted to shrug the blond away, finding only enough energy to be mildly annoyed.

"D-don't tell me you're afraid of I-Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's knees began to shake and buckle, forcing him to lean heavily on the other boy.

"More so than Kakashi," Shikamaru huffed, a frown growing on his lips that strongly resembled a pout and prompting a fresh bout of laughter from the slighter boy, "it's true...He can be frightening when he wants to be."

Naruto sucked in a deep breath and held it, body trembling in his attempt to quell his laughter for his lovers sake. Calming down after a moment, he rolled his eyes. "I can agree with you on some level I suppose. Iruka-sensei can be brutal when it comes to doing the dishes."

Shikamaru nodded solemnly and then blinked, eyebrows drawing down into a confused point. "The dishes? And you would know this... how?"

Naruto blinked up at him innocently, a wide smile curving his lips. "Oh, I didn't tell you? I lived with him for a while when my apartment got wrecked."

"Your-? No, I won't ask. Too troublesome."

"Either way, we're late, and it'll be on your head, so lets move." Shikamaru groaned and thumped his head against the wall, hastily shoving off when the blond opened the door and strutted out, not bothering to wait for him.  
**II**

Shikamaru clutched the bottle he held (plum wine from his families stores that he had grabbed before his verbal altercation with his mother the night before), face carefully kept in its perpetually bored mask, not allowing the nervousness he felt to show in any way but the sweat that was slowly saturating the fabric at his armpits. Not that it would help; the two teachers would zero in on the signs like vultures on a bloody carcass.

Naruto glanced at him and smiled reassuringly, gently rubbing a hand along one arm. The other was brought up to pound on the door, rattling it in its frame. "Oi! Iruka-sensei! Open up!"

There was a crash on the other side, followed by a yelp, then a series of frantic sounds that could only be movements, then another thump, this one against the door. He heard muffled voices, one low and insistent and the other loud and angry. A flash of chakra disengaged the numerous traps that lined the door and front hall. Shikamaru suspected that there were more than he could sense, knowing the suspicious nature of the Jounin and his former teachers skills with trapping (that was a day he would never forget).

The door was wrenched open and a thoroughly disheveled Iruka was exposed, a disappointed Kakashi leaning over his shoulder, his visible eyebrow drawn down.

"So close to putting it in too," the Jounin muttered with a forlorn sigh. Iruka flushed red and elbowed the lanky man, who fell back with a groan. Naruto made a distressed noise in the back of his throat, turning his burning face into Shikamaru's sleeve. The younger brunet simply hummed and silently laughed about their respective situations.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," he greeted, bowing shallowly at the waist, unable to move further due to the parasite clinging to his arm. Beet red and vaguely mortified, Iruka nodded in return, clearing his throat and stepping inside to invite them in, dragging his moaning lover down the hall.

"Wimp," he berated, dropping Kakashi's vest and nudging his gently with his toe.

"Heartless," Kakashi huffed, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on one hand, tapping one foot against the ground and zeroing on Iruka's rear as he walked. Naruto caught the movement and let out a soft warning growl from the back of his throat, hooking his foot around the supporting wrist as he walked by and grinning as Kakashi's face met the hardwood floor with a dull thunk.

"Kakashi, what did you do?" Iruka called from the kitchen, a playful lilt to his voice.

"Me? Why me? Couldn't it have been the devil child who just caused me to oh-so-gracefully _face plant_ on the floor?" Kakashi whined, spurring a bout of soft laughter from the kitchen where Naruto and Shikamaru had retreated. Iruka appeared in the doorway and planted his hands on his hips, cocking them to the side.

"Come on you big baby," he teased, stepping up to his lover and holding his hands out, "dinner's ready and Shikamaru-kun brought wine."

Kakashi's mischievous grin was concealed by the black fabric that Iruka was, under normal circumstances, very adept at reading. However, considering his younger brother was in the kitchen unsupervised, he wasn't paying as close attention as he usually would have, thus creating the opening Kakashi needing to drag him to the ground and shamelessly molest him in the relative safety of the living room entrance. Naruto could only begin to wonder what had caused his former teacher to yelp before Shikamaru conveniently distracted him.

Iruka stormed in ten minutes later, face entirely stained red and dragging a dreamily grinning Kakashi behind him. A small stain of drool was darkening the mask and by the inverted 'U' shape of his eye -as well as the glossed over look- was evidence that he was still reliving whatever it was that had taken them so long to complete.

"Food," Iruka muttered, releasing his perverted lover by his chair and moving to the counter, hurriedly moving hot dishes onto the table. He skillfully deflected the occasional attempted grope from Kakashi and finally sat down, muscles relaxing. All of them snatched up their respective pairs of chopsticks, broke them apart.

"Itadakimasu!" they chorused, each with varying levels of enthusiasm. Iruka smiled indulgently when Naruto began devouring the food on his plate with a zealous vigor. Shikamaru ate slower, but with an appreciation Iruka didn't normally receive during his meals. Kakashi devoured the food on his plate as quickly as he always did when in the presence of someone who wasn't Iruka, sitting back contentedly with his hands folded over his belly. Naruto pulled a close second, even after piling a second and third helping onto his plate. Iruka shook his head and placed the morsels in his mouth at a more sedate pace like Shikamaru, unintentionally giving his lover a show when he licked the extra soya sauce off his chopsticks.

"Really, you two should slow yourselves and leave room," he chastised gently and without the usual fire that followed one of his rebuttals, "after all, there's dessert after. However, if you don't want any..."

Both the most important boys in his life immediately sat to attention, posture suddenly straightened and their stomachs inexplicably expanded. The greedy gazes of three eyes landed on him, silently urging him to finish faster. Shikamaru watched, amused by the gluttony they were desperately attempting to convey. As the end of the main course drew closer, both blond's leaned forward, excitement radiating off them in waves.

Iruka laid his chopsticks in a deliberately slow manner, sucking in a long breath and prolonging his boys' pain and suffering. Finally the brunette offered a smirk and stood from his seat, gathering the plates and depositing them at the sink. Naruto's mouth dropped open and Kakashi's mask was darkened by a splotch of drool, eye curled up into an 'n' shape.

Dessert passed quickly, the majority of the sugary treat fought over and devoured by Kakashi and Naruto while Iruka and Shikamaru shook their heads and stealthily stole pieces, popping them into their mouths. They shared a sly smile between them and both leaned back to watch the miniature war rage until one chunk remained in the dish Iruka had brought out. Before it could escalate again Iruka stood and snatched the morsel, popping it in his mouth.

Two simultaneous groans of disappointment rang through the small room. Kakashi glared, his single visible eye brimming with disappointment. Naruto pouted, staring at his former teacher with big blue eyes.

Iruka rolled his eyes and raised a critical eyebrow at his boys.

"Really you two, do you honestly think I don't know all the tricks? I _invented_ that look Naruto, so don't even try." Naruto huffed and shoved back a handful of hair off his forehead, crossing his arms over his chest. Kakashi sniggered, sliding his foot up Iruka's thigh. "Kakashi."

"Huh?" At the innocent glance Iruka slipped his hand under the table and pinched the bandage-covered calf, smiling widely at the responding yelp.

"That's better."

Really, Shikamaru was kind of foggy on the details of how a school teacher had managed to subdue one of the most powerful men in their village, but he remembered exactly which teacher he was thinking about and dismissed the idea that the hierarchy of their relationship was a ridiculous notion.

"Now," Iruka said abruptly, standing up and piling the plates, "clean up."

"Mah, Iruka, let me and Naruto take care of it." Kakashi stood and snagged the dishes, planting a chaste, masked kiss on his lovers lips, pushing their noses together and winking. "You cooked and Shikamaru-kun is a guest. Go relax."

"Thanks," Iruka murmured, his smile taking on a more affectionate tilt. "Come Shikamaru-kun, we'll wait for them to finish in the living room, okay?"

Twitching slightly with a slight sense of foreboding, Shikamaru nodded warily, standing and following his former teacher out of the dining room. Iruka motioned to a comfortable looking soft beige couch before perching on the adjacent loveseat, leaning back into the soft cushions.

"So, I don't have be too graphic in explaining what, exactly will happen if Naruto comes to me heartbroken, correct?" Iruka asked with a smile and a inquiring tilt of his head. Shikamaru cleared his throat and hastily shook his head negatively.

"Of course not Iruka-sensei," he answered, trying not to mumble or show that his limbs were slowly beginning to shake in awe of the fear and respect that he managed to instill in every student he's had, past and present.

"Good." Iruka's smile went terrifying and meant completely to intimidate (did he work in T&I in his spare time or something? Even _Ibiki_ would be pissing himself) to a wide, real grin with a little bit of teeth and crinkled eyes. The scar on his nose wrinkled and Iruka let out a little laugh. "Now, don't let me scare you off or anything. I'm happy for you and Naruto, I really am. I just don't want either of you getting hurt."

"And by either you mean Naruto," Shikamaru muttered, nodding his head.

"No," Iruka said, tone sharp, "I mean either of you. I'm going to be giving Naruto a talk as well, both Kakashi and I, about relationships. He hasn't exactly been on the receiving end of many healthy ones in his lifetime."

"Well, I'm fairly certain he knows it isn't good conduct to sleep with someone else and I know enough not to take his obsession with Sasuke the wrong way. Past that, I think we might be able to figure this thing out."

"All right." Iruka smiled again and folded his legs up, looking to the doorway as he spoke. "I'll leave it to the two of you to teach each other the ropes."

Shikamaru turned as well, wondering what had caught the older brunet's attention. Kakashi walking in, hands in his pockets and eyes locked on Iruka, ignoring the younger man on the sofa.

"Everything's finished?" Iruka asked, holding his hand up for Kakashi to take.

"Yeah. Naruto's just putting the last of it away."

Shikamaru observed their comfortable manners, watching them unconsciously turn towards each others bodies, entwine their fingers, and make sure their thighs pushed firmly against one another. He wondered vaguely if he and Naruto did that yet, and if not, if they would ever give off that sense of comfort and love that was strong enough to notice, but subtle enough to not overwhelm the other people in the room.

After Naruto bounced back into the room, they stayed and chatted for another hour (Read: Iruka and Shikamaru talked while Naruto and Kakashi waged another miniature war between the couches) before Iruka sent them off ("Kakashi has a mission early tomorrow morning, so it's off to bed.").

As they walked home, Naruto gently nudged him with his hip. "So what did you and Iruka-sensei talk about when we were doing dishes?"

"Nothing overly important," Shikamaru answered slowly, lazily tilting his head back to watch the clouds swim across the night sky. "Just how he would dismember me if I did something to hurt you."

"He would," Naruto snorted, swinging around to clasp both their hands together and plant a slow kiss on the brunet's exposed neck.

"Nothing wrong with being protective of your charge." Naruto grinned and nodded.

"I know, and I love him for it." Disentangling on of their hands he reached up and pulled the other boys head down, pushing their lips together. "But I love you too, and I trust you."

"Me too," Shikamaru murmured, freeing his other hand, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and teleporting them home.  
**III**

Curled in bed, freshly washed ("Kakashi, I swear, if the hot water runs out again and we aren't finished-!") and still feeling the slow, wonderful burn from sex that always lingered well into the next day, Iruka sighed and pulling Kakashi's arms tighter around himself.

"What?" Iruka smiled and turned his head, accepting the long kiss that always followed. Long pale fingers moved down, brushing against his hip and tracing the curve of his ass.

"Kakashi," he hissed, smacking the taller man lightly, "we _just_ did it. _Three_ times! Are you not exhausted yet?"

"You know me better than that, Ruka," Kakashi purred, slipping around so he was hovering over top, a lecherous smirk on his lips. "I could go all night."

"Not tonight you can't," Iruka grumbled, "you have a mission in the morning."

"Come on baby, indulge me." Kakashi leaned down, kissed his scar and then moved down to suck at his neck. "Just one last time."

"That's what you said in the shower," Iruka pointed out. "Pervert."

"If we can't have sex, then will you at least tell me what's on your mind?" Kakashi asked, lowering his body to drop onto Iruka's, his erection remaining regardless of his lovers firm thwarting.

"I'm just worried about those two I suppose." Iruka sighed and brought his arms up to wrap around Kakashi's shoulders, hands splaying over his shoulder blades and just below. "I don't want them to get hurt."

"But they'll have to, to learn," Kakashi pointed out, "whether we want them to experience it or not, if they want to treat each other right, they have to learn from their mistakes."

"I know," Iruka muttered, pushing his face against Kakashi's neck, "and that's the worst part."

"Well then," Kakashi started cheerfully after a small measure of silence, "I'll just have to distract you, won't I?"

"What?"

Kakashi dove back into his former attempts with a new vigour, ignoring Iruka's yelps and protestations and working his magic until he had his lover moaning and begging for more.  
**IV  
****Well, there we go. I'm sorry it's so late! I got distracted by school, but I've finally finished something! Yay! Please let me know what you all think. I'm... kind of nervous actually. For all I say that I'm not shy about writing sex scenes (Which I have no problem with), I'm kind of wary about peoples reactions to them, or anything similar. Never know if other people will like it.**

**So, please review! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
